


Kicking and crying in the night

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Waycest if u squint, incest maybe??, they a bit too close, u dont gotta squint too hard tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Mikey has a nightmare and Gerard comforts him.Very short but I really wanted to write something like this úwù
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 18





	Kicking and crying in the night

It was almost midnight when Gerard's eyes shot open at the sound of his brother's bed squeaking. "What the fuck?" He muttered, his words slurred from sleepiness. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, the moonlight starting to fill the void of black. Across the room was a shaking figure underneath the covers, legs moving constantly, trapped under the blanket. His first instinct was the try to go back to bed, but then Mikey started to talk - not too clearly, but he was trying. 

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, I'll die if you don't le-let g-g-g-o! Let m-me go!" He seemed to be struggling against a force unseen. Gerard hopped out of his bed and hovered over Mikey, looking at him. His thick hair was stuck to his forehead, his brows furrowed and his eyes watering. His mouth kept opening to mumble more 'Stop it' s before Gerard started to rub the top of his head. His hand got gross with sweat, but he didn't mind all too much. He pushed Mikey's hair back, blowing on his face gently to cool him off- he was burning up at this point. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here now, your brother is here now shh shhh." His voice was low and soothing as he attempted to calm down his little brother. Said little brother only shifted quickly, flipping over onto his side and pawing at the sheets. "Shhh Mikes, babe it's okay you're okay." Gerard gave a small chuckle. As cute as he was, Gerard needed to wake Mikey up and end the terrible dream. 

The stirring came to a stop as Gerard sat on Mikey's bed, rubbing his head more with the same hand, and using the other to rub his shoulder. Mikey started to whimper, his eyes fluttering open. "Gee? Oh Gee did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes again and wiped his tears before opening them and looking into Gerard's who's were soft and caring. He rubbed his face more, grabbing Gerard's hand to place it on his chest. His puppy dog eyes shimmered in the white dim light of the room, giving Gerard the feeling of shared love between siblings. 

"You're okay. You were having a bad dream and I'm here to help, okay?" Mikey nodded and Gerard started to rub small circles on his chest, feeling his priorly fast heartbeat to slow steadily. Gerard started to lay close to Mikey, wrapping an arm around his chest, underneath his arm to be more comfortable. He continued the rubbing, taking his other hand to rub Mikey's head. 

Their bodies were pressed tightly together and a feeling of security washed over both brothers. They were together and they were safe. "I love you." Mikey whispered, grabbing Gerard's hand and holding it. 

"Love you too, Mikes." He whispered back. The sound of soft breathing and crickets filled the room as sleep began to make an appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading if u did... <3


End file.
